Bully's Got A Thing For The Dork
by Purple Cow Crayons
Summary: Edward and the rest of the gang were their high school's bullies. Bella was the geeky kid they picked on. What happens when they meet up years later, and Edward starts to get a thing for Bella, when all she can think about is how to get revenge? M incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Edward and the rest of the gang were their high school's bullies. Bella was the geeky kid they picked on. What happens when they meet up years later, and Edward starts to get a thing for Bella, when all she can think about is how to get revenge? How are they going to look at each other?

**BPOV**

*1983- Sophomore Year*

_* I was walking towards the lunch room, pressing myself against the wall; trying not to get noticed by __**them.**__ If one of __**them**__ saw me, I'd be made fun of for sure. Turning into the lunch room, I hurried to my table. Even though I was trying so hard not to be seen, as soon as I sat down, I looked over at them and __**he**__ was staring at me, making me flinch from the glare he was giving me. I automatically turned around, getting back to my sandwich and book. Even though I was reading about Romeo and Juliet's deadly love, I could still hear the footsteps come up behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know it'd be __**them, **__along with __**him.**__**Him, **__with the bronze hair, and the face that I could stare at for hours. I knew if I turned around, __**he**__ would be staring at me with those beautiful green eyes, filled with hatred and anger. I never knew what I did to __**them; **__I guess just living was enough. __**They **__turned to me, and __**she**__, the one with the body any girl would kill for and the white-blond hair, turned to me. __**She**__ grabbed my milk, and smirking at me, __**she**__ poured the entire carton on the front of my shirt. Too shocked to feel anything, I watched as __**she**__ gave a flick of her hair, and walked back to __**their**__ table. I turned to watch __**them**__ go after __**her.**__ I could hear everyone's snickers as I ran out of the room, hurrying to the girls' room with tears streaming down my face. I knew one day __**they **__would pay for the hurt__** they **__had put on me. *_

I awoke from my nightmare; with tears streaming down my face just like they had all those years ago. I wasn't sure where I was, still positive I was in that girls' bathroom, crying for all those horrible years **they** put me through. I had swore revenge, and that was what I was going to get. That is also the reason why I wasn't as terrified as I should've been about going back to Forks, Washington.

You see, I currently reside in a cozy apartment in Phoenix since my mother and Phil had moved to Africa, the losers. But I was going back to Forks to take care of Charlie, my dad. He had a slight car accident, and when I say slight, I mean his left leg is paralyzed from the thigh down. So, I'm going up to help make life less of a hell for him. That' just how nice I am.

Thank god I had told Angela, my best friend and roommate. She had wanted a change of scenery, and Forks seemed like the place she wanted to be. As if. Once we get there she's going to want to climb right back on that plane and head back to sunny, dry Phoenix. Forks is the wettest, coldest, and greenest place I have ever been, and I preferred sunny and dry, even though I cannot for my life get a tan.

I guess I've stalled quite enough. I kind of need to tell you who **they** and **he** are for the story, so you can understand. Well, let's get this over with. **Them** are Emmet McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, and **he** is the worst of them all, Edward Masen. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were all man-sluts. And Rosalie and Alice were just sluts. But Edward was the worst of the lot. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all were pretty over with the slut thing, seeing as they already had the person of their dreams. Emmet and Rosalie were perfect for each other: her brains for his brawn. Jasper and Alice were made for each other: his calm for her hyperness. But Edward had no one, which is I guess is why it was okay he made out with a different girl everyday.

Jasper, Alice, and Emmet weren't that bad, they were actually pretty nice. Jasper and Alice just played along to fit into their group, and Emmet felt really bad about what they did to me. I wasn't sure, but I was pretty positive because you could see the embarrassment and upsetness every time they left me with a milk puddle in my lap.

Rosalie and Edward couldn't give a shit though. They were the only ones who ever did anything to me, and I had no idea why. The only reason I could come up with why Rosalie hated me was because she was jealous. But why of me? I was just a Plain Jane. Long, brown hair, porcelain white skin, and brown eyes. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and all her curves showed. Great.

But I never came up with a reason why Edward would hate me. Maybe it was because he had liked me, but that could never be true. With his forest green eyes, magnificent bronze hair, and that crooked smile that could get any girl to like him, why would he like me? I was just a Plain Jane, as I had said above. But maybe it was because I was just an all around nuisance to his life. I mean, I did have to sit next to him in Home Economics and Biology, but that was it. Was his social life really that low that sitting next to a "freak" for two periods was that bad? I mean, seriously, if the kid had found time to really talk to me, it probably wouldn't have been that bad.

But again, why did I care? That was years ago, and I could care less now. My hair had grown out, and I had cut it to a short bob. My curves had finally come in around college, two years after I had left that town. And my porcelain skin was a lot more useful than a nuisance now. I didn't care anymore about a tan, just my friends and my wonderful job. I was a biology major in college, go figure, so now I work as a biology teacher at a community college near my apartment.

Course, now I would have to sell the apartment, quit my job, and find new friends. I hated being the new kid. It always sucked. I bet I'll either run into **them** or Jessica Stanley and her old freak cheerleader group my first day back. That would suck. Fun for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bullies Got a Thing for the Dork: 2

**BPOV:**

I was riding down the block in my dark blue Vanquish, with the moving van behind me. I had ditched that old red pickup as soon as I was out of this town. Sold it to some hick in the south.

I was finally in Forks, and though I was going to help Charlie out, I wanted my own apartment. Charlie had told me about one two blocks from his house and it had had everything. A big kitchen, two bedrooms, an office, and a small porch. Even on my small salary I could afford it.

Everything was going great so far. I had gotten off the plane without tripping, I had found my car with no problems, and here I was, pulling into my new apartment building to set my house up. Even in this small town of Forks, I had only seen one person I used to know, but not anyone else, especially **them.** I should probably stop calling **them, **well** them.** I could call them the IT group, or the fags, or the sluts, but I don't know. '**Them'** is good for right now.

The only person I _had_ seen was Jacob. Jacob Black, my dad's best friend's son. And my oldest friend since diapers. He had called the van for me, and was going to help the workers set up. He was sitting in my passenger's seat at this very moment.

"So Jake," I began, "How have you been?"

"I've been well Bella. I got a new girl, too." When I looked over at Jake, he looked happy, and then he turned to me and smirked.

"Oh? And what's her name?" If he could be snotty, so could I.

"Leah. And she's beautiful, Bells. She's everything I could ask for, ya know?" Wow, Jake finding someone as perfect as Leah sounded for him was big. I wanted to reach over and hug him, but you know, I was driving.

"Oh really? And when can I meet this 'Leah'?" Yes, I was trying to be an ass, but yes, I really wanted to meet his Leah.

"Bella, please stop being an ass. And I _was_ going to invite you over once we were done unpacking, but now I don't know." Aw man, this is getting heated.

"Jake, dude, I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?? Serious Jake, forgive me? I really do wanna meet this Leah who's made you so smiley!" I was begging, but joking with him at the same time.

As he gave me a 'look', I pulled into the drive. Sighing, I looked up at my new home. Mine, all mine. I was all smiles as Jake and I got out of the car, and started talking to the movers. We instructed Bobby, Michael, and Adam (we had figured out their names after a while) where to put everything. After everything had been put in the house, I served lemonade and sandwiches to all the guys and Jake instructed all the movers into the newly furnished dining area.

After everyone including Jake had left, I was just sitting down as the doorbell rang. Grumbling to myself, I got up to open the door. Standing there in the hall were two people I had thought I would never see again in my entire life.

"Hello! We're you're new neighbors! I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper!" Alice was still overly excited after all these years, and Jasper was just staring at me with open eyes, obviously he had already figured out who I was.

"Hello. I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I watched as Alice's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. She stared at me with open eyes, and then started to back away.

"This can't be happening. Not to me. Not after all these years." She was mumbling to herself, and she almost fell. I reached over to catch her, but Jasper got there first. I tried to reach over to her again, but she flinched away from my hand. Now I was getting mad. _She _wasn't the one that she and her friends had harassed for years. No, that was me. ME! Getting even angrier, I almost snapped. But I knew better. Silently counting to ten in my head, I put a smile on my face. I turned toward Alice, and smiled politely.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get inside. Oh, and Alice," I said and she turned towards me. "Please forget about all those years. They mean nothing to me now. Can we start over?" Reaching out my hand, I stepped towards her. She reached out her hand, and shook mine. "Now," I said, "can we try to be friends? You too, Jasper?" He nodded, and getting some confidence from him, Alice nodded too.

Smiling to myself, I said goodbye and walked inside my apartment. I made a quick dinner, took a shower, and started towards my bed. I climbed in, and for the first time, I dreamed about Alice and Jasper in a _nice_ way.


	3. Author Note, PLEASE DONT SKIP!

**HEY GUYS!!! ;)**

**Okay, so some reviewers are upset with me. I didn't have Bella, and I quote, "slam the door in their faces" because Bella had always accepted Alice and Jasper because they had never physically hurt her, but they hadn't stopped Edward or Rose either. This, I guess, is kinda like the whole robber and get-away car, berdb. I don't know how it happened, but Bella forgave them. Sometimes the stories have a mind of their own. Scary thought…**

**The next chapter will be up by next Monday!! [Maybe…]Easy-peasy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here, I tried. If it doesn't suite it the way you guys think, let me know! Thanks, byes… enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, for the first time in a long time, without memories of nightmares, sweaty clothes, or tears running down my face. It seemed like something different had happened, and then I remembered who I had seen yesterday. Excited for a new beginning with some of **them**, I decided to take this thing for a ride. I was going to go shopping with Alice.

I had been in my apartment for about a month and a half, and everyday Alice would come over and _beg_ me to go shopping with her. Every day I have said no. I feel bad, but I have to admit, I've said no so many times because I think those high school years will repeat themselves. It's awful to have to deal with that every day, especially when your neighbors are two of the people that had done it to you. Not that I hold that against them, though most people would.

Anyways, like clockwork, Alice was on my front step at exactly eleven AM, knowing that's the time I start getting ready. Seeing as it was a Saturday, I was just getting up. Just as I got out of the shower, my doorbell rang. Throwing on a robe, I ran to open the door. And there stood Alice.

"Okay, I think I know what you are going to say, but I'm gonna say it anyways. Bella, do you mind coming to the-"I cut her off, letting her know I was in.

"Alice, I'll go with you. Can you give me an hour to get ready?" I knew enough about Alice to know she would drag me out of my house ASAP.

"Yes! I knew it! Of course, just come down to my apartment when you're done. Yah!" And with that, she bounded away to her apartment. Yes, she bounded. That girl was way too hyper sometimes. Just as she was in high school. Ah, high school. Those words almost brought me to my knees, and suddenly, I was on my floor. Not knowing what had just happened, I got up, brushed myself off, and tried very hard not to think about what I was going to do in an hour and with whom.

I ran upstairs, threw on a tan sweater (it was chilly outside), and some jeans. Running downstairs, I down some orange juice and a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. Just barely pulling on some black ballet flats and grabbing my brown purse, I ran down the hall to Alice's apartment. I looked down at my watch, and realized I was a half an hour early. Walking back to my apartment, I heard someone call out my name from down the hall. I turned around; expecting to see Alice, but it was just Mike, the pervert down the hall from me.

Walking quickly down the hall, I almost ran all the way back to my home trying to avoid Mike. He was always trying to get me to sleep with him, and today was going really great. I don't wanna ruin it talking to him.

I slipped my key into my lock, and threw open my door, quickly closing and locking it. I leaned against the door, sighing to myself. I threw my purse onto my couch, and sat down. Looking at the grandfather clock I had in my living room, I realized I had to wait twenty minutes. Groaning, I turned on my television. Turning it to channel 31, I realized Psych was on. Psych is my favorite crime show. Shawn is hilarious, and Gus always gets those funny nicknames.

Halfway through my show, I realized I should start walking down. Getting up, I heard the doorbell ring. Looking through the peephole, I saw Mike. I guess I kinda freaked out. I had no way to get out of my house avoiding him, and I had to get to Alice. Not knowing what else to do, I opened the door, and faced Mike. He was wearing that cheesy smile I knew so well by now. I tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't let me through.

"Hey Bella. Lookin' foxy today, huh?" He said, wagging his eyebrows. Ugh, perv. Saying a quick hello, I ran down the hall, with him calling my name behind me. I ran all the way to Alice's, and quickly tapped on the door, trying to get out of the hallway. Mike could come up behind me any minute.

Alice opened the door wearing a hot pink shirt that said, 'I'm not short, I'm fun-size!' **(My friend actually has that shirt! Ha!)** Laughing quietly, she gave me an odd look, looked down, and started to laugh along.

Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. She started chatting about these gladiator shoes she wanted to buy, and I figured it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~Food Court~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice and I were in the food court after a couple hours of shopping. She had gotten a salad and water, and I had gotten a burger and a coke. Suddenly not feeling hungry, I sipped my coke. I had been tuning Alice out almost all day. All she talked about was shopping, which she was probably still talking about.

I was still half-listening to Alice talk about the cool shirts she had bought, when suddenly I heard her say, 'Edward Cullen'. Looking up with surprise evident in my eyes, I stared at her.

"What, what did you just say," I said to Alice.

"I said, Edward Cullen is coming down to visit Jasper today, and I was wonder if, well, he could talk to you? We all feel terrible about what we did, Bella, but him most of all," I listened to Alice speak, and when she said he was sorry, I almost choked on my coke.

"Alice, if he was sorry at all, he would have come to me and told me himself. I'm not _that_ hard to find. I mean, c'mon, I moved in near you and Jasper. Haven't you told him?"

"Well, see, I figured if he was you himself…" she quieted down after she saw the glare I was giving her.

"Alice, you didn't tell the guy who used to emotionally harass me in high school I lived down the hall from you, and he's coming in today?!" By the end of the sentence, I was almost hysterical.

"Bella, Edward only picked on you because he used to have a crush on you. Hell, he still might. And Rosalie picked on you because she was jealous. You had Edward liking you, and she had wanted all the eyes on her, and even with Emmet around, she was still jealous." Once I heard Alice say Edward had liked me in high school, and might _still_, I knew Alice was lying. I don't know why she would lie to me, but she must've been. There was no other explanation.

Getting up, I ran out to my car, leaving my bags, my clothes, and Alice. All I had grabbed was my purse, and my car keys. Thank god Alice and I had taken separate cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Bella's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran all the way upstairs, and suddenly, I had run straight into someone. Looking up, I started to mutter an apology. That is, until I looked up to see the face of my very own tormentor.

"Bella," Edward breathed. "Hi."

What. The. Fuck?!

**Who saw that coming? Any hands? Cuz I know I didn't. I have no idea why Bella said all this to Alice, or why Alice said so much. I told you guys, stories have minds of their owns. Listen to the wise voice behind the computer screen. Wooo….**

**Seriously though, tell me how it was. Did I let out too much info? Not enough? I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE! Thanks! **

**3, sam the 5 is silent [who is back, baby!!]**


	5. Flame

**I don't believe I'm going to update for a while. I got a flame, and me and flames don't piece together real well. I might update a little, but you guys have to realize I push my ass through babysitting, school work, and cramp pains. If you don't like my story, STOP READING IT! **

**If you wanna thank anyone, thank ***Princess-love-Edward***, she left the flame. You guys might think this isn't a big deal, but it is to me. I take my own time to work on these, and I don't like it when this crap happens.**

**Thanks, sam the 5 is silent**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy with all my reviewers! *Claps from behind screen!* Here's the ending of the last chapter, soo, yeah… enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

_*Last Chapter:*_

_I ran all the way upstairs, and suddenly, I had run straight into someone. Looking up, I started to mutter an apology. That is, until I looked up to see the face of my very own tormentor._

"_Bella," Edward breathed. "Hi."_

_What. The. Fuck?!_

_*************************************************************************************_

What the Hell was Edward doing here?! Oh wait, Alice had said something about him visiting Jasper, I guess I couldn't blame Edward _directly_, but he was still at fault here! Somehow, and that last time they tormented me, I had sworn revenge. And damn them all to hell if I wasn't getting it!

I think he was getting nervous at my silence; he was shifting from foot to foot. Good. And suddenly, I had an idea how I was going to get him back. _I was going to be a tease_. Alice said he had liked me, and still might. I could use that to my advantage.

Happy with my new idea, I decided to start my revenge now.

"Hello Edward," I said, while conveniently dropping my purse. "Oops, hold on!" I leaned down, slowly I might add, and turned my back to him. I leaned my ass back as far as it could go, and 'accidentally' brushed his crotch. "Oops." I said, giggling and turning reddish as the tent in his pants went up.

"Uhmm," was all he had to say after my little 'accident'. I laughed and suddenly, I heard Mike's voice in the hall behind us. Even Edward wasn't going to get me caught by Mike.

"If you wanna talk, follow me. And quickly!" I walked as I talked. As soon as I knew he was following me, I started to run. I could hear him behind me, and I turned the corner. I ran down the hall to my door, and stopped suddenly. Behind me, Edward obviously hadn't seen me stop, because he ran SMACK into me. Disgusted on the inside, but on the outside I put on a sly grin. If this revenge was going to work, I wasn't going to show how much he disgusted me. With his green eyes, his tousled bronze hair… shaking my head, I got back to reality. And got another idea.

Quickly turning around, I placed my purse on the ground, and reached into my potted plant, which held my spare key. Turning towards Edward, I on-purposely showed a _lot_ of cleavage. I heard an intake of breathe, and that sound instantly put a smile on my face. So he _was_ attracted to me. I could really use this.

I turned away, and put the key inside and turned it. I looked back towards Edward, and realized he was still staring at me, his mouth still wide open. As disgusted as I was with him, I was smug knowing that I could make a man as good looking as Edward act like this. So, even though he did tease me, I could find him attractive, couldn't I? Any normal women would drop their panties at the sight of him. **(I love that saying!!)**

"Uhm, Edward," I said, smiling. "Do you wanna come in before Mike sees us?"

He nodded at me, and I opened the door wide enough for both of us to squeeze inside. He ushered me in, and I gladly ran into my apartment. He walked in behind me, and I quickly shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, I heard running from the other side, I sighed to myself. Turning back to Edward, I braced myself for my newest challenge; getting my revenge.

*************************************************************************************

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Edward and I were currently situated on my couch, both of us holding our drinks. Edward looked very uncomfortable, and I just really wanted him to talk to me then leave.

"Uhm, well, Bella, see…." He was getting flustered. "I had heard that Alice and Jasper had moved here, and Alice had told me about you living here also, and I guess I just wanted to… apologize for, all those years of… crap we put you through…" I could tell Edward was struggling to say whatever he wanted to say, and really, I was touched that he was apologizing. I had figured Edward was still that jerk I had left in Forks all those years ago, but he had changed. He was a gentleman, and a lot sweeter than he used to be. Not that I would forgive him completely for those things he had done to me, but let's just say he was on better terms with me than Emmett and Rosalie were at the moment.

"Oh, Edward, are you umm," I was trying to make him more uncomfortable. What? It was fun! "Are you trying to apologize to me?" I sincerely wanted to know.

"Well, Bella, yes. And I was also wondering if, you know…"

**Ha! Left ya hanging. I'm watching Extreme Paranormal, it's AWESOME! So I will try to update sooner. Luv y'all! **

**-sam**


	7. Princess Edward's AN

**Okay, this is Princess-Edward's AN. For all of you who supported me, I thank you. But, I was incorrect about this entire thing. **

**Princess-Edward didn't send the flame; her bratty little sister hacked onto her account and sent that message. Anyone else who got a flame from Princess-Edward, please disregard it. She has asked me to tell everyone that she apologized, and I asked her to whoop her sister's ass. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. But we all know that she deserved it. **

**Here is the exact message she had sent me with the apology, and the explanation.**

"_I would formally like to apologize to Sam for my flame, to tell you truth it  
was not even me that sent it. My sister is also a huge fan of twilight and she  
also has profile on here, but a after a recent fight between the two of us she  
decided to get back at me hacking onto my account and sending flames to  
various people. I'm sorry to say but you were one of the people she chose to  
inflict a flame upon...  
In the previous review those things she said are what she thought of your  
story and I would like to say I think the complete opposite of her; your story  
is very good and I did enjoy reading, the plot line is well formed._

I hope you can accept this apology gracefully and please believe me when I  
say I have changed my password so no one can get into my account.

To anyone else who received a flame from my account or profile I apologize  
as well.

Thank you keep up the good writing

Love flick."

**Thank you all for understanding. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm reeeaaallllyyyy sorry for not updating sooner guys! Being vice prez of my student council takes up a ton of time! Sorry for not updating sooner… hectic life… **** Buuuut, enjoy this now! **

**BPOV**

"Listen Bella," Edward began. "I know this is out of the blue, but I was wondering… if you see… Bella, I want you to forgive me. I know Rosalie and I had been asses to you all of those years, and I'm almost positive you don't know why still, and I'm, see… umm, I just would like you to forgive me. I know you might not forgive me, and I accept that. Man I was a jerk all those years ago, and I feel like a jackass, and I really want to make it up to you." Oh. My. God. Edward _Cullen_ was rambling at me, and he was asking for forgiveness. I had never, ever thought this would ever happen.

But wait, he said something, something like… _"And I'm almost positive you don't know why still"._ What is that supposed to mean? What did he do all those years ago? What did he think? Why don't I just ask him? That'd be a lot easier than asking myself all these stupid questions.

"So wait, Edward, you said something that I didn't understand." I looked up at him, through my eyelashes, and noticed him take a deep breath, and adjust his sitting position before nodding his head.

"What is it you didn't understand, Bella?" He looked… different as he said my name. Odd…

"Well, you said 'I'm almost positive you don't know why still', what is that supposed to mean?" I just wanted to know, it wasn't supposed to come out accusingly. It just, kinda, did.

"Well, umm, see…" Edward seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed his neck roughly. I decided I should help him. _Tease tease,_ my brain said to me. And I just decided to listen. Standing up, I placed my drink on the table and moved closer to Edward. I sat next to him, and leaned my head towards his ear. "Tell me, please Edward?" I whispered in his ear. His eyes light up, and seemed to want to pop out of his head. He turned towards me slightly, and breathed deeply. He seemed to be doing lots of things like that since he had come up to me. I wonder if it's some sort of weird disorder he has or if he… but I cannot be thinking things like that around Edward. Not again.

_*1983- Sophomore Year*_

_* I was sitting at my lunch table with my one friend, Angela Webber. We were reading and talking to each other while munching on snacks. Suddenly, a booming laugh came from across the room. We both turned, but we knew who it was. Emmett Cullen. The best linebacker the school has ever had, laughing next to another football player, Jasper Hale. He was currently a running back, and like Emmett, was one of the best. But even though they both were very handsome, I knew who the best looking Cullen was. Edward. He was also single, not that he'd ever go for a girl like me. I mean, I was a geek back then. Yes, even I started to admit it at one point._

_But even if he wasn't ever going to ask me out, I could still daydream about him, right? So I did. I dreamed about him, his long lashes, his forest green eyes, and his wavy, messy bronze hair. I dreamed about running my hand through his hair, tracing his features; his full lips, his high cheekbones, and his broad chin. I dreamed about him so much, I would physically hurt every time I looked over at him and some slut had her tongue shoved down his throat. Every time he caught me staring at him during class, he looked away, embarrassed, as though he was the one who was caught. I had never thought anything of it; maybe he was planning what to do to me at lunch. I never thought about that very much, though. The staring, the looking away, embarrassed. I hadn't thought much of it, until now. *_

Edward hadn't seemed to notice me blank out; he looked too worried with not showing the tent coming out of his pants. I noticed I was still leaning near his neck, so I slowly licked my way from the bottom of his ear to his jaw. He quivered with excitement, and turned to me.

"Bella, please stop." I tried to look rejected, and I guess I succeeded. He looked upset with himself for that last sentence. "It's not that I don't like it, but I want to answer you. Listen Bella, it might have seemed I hated you all those years ago," he had me intrigued now, and he knew it. "But I just played all those stupid jokes on you because… I didn't want anyone to find out I liked you, Bella. The only person I had ever told was Alice, and she tried to push me towards you, but I knew if I ever acted on my feelings, Rosalie would kick me out of the group. I know that must seem very stupid to you; so what, Rosalie would reject you, but those guys, they were my only friends. If Rose went, they all went. So I acted the opposite of my wants, my needs, and was unkind to you. Alice was so upset with me; she hasn't talked to me since high school. The only reason she started again was because the second she found out she lived near you. She thought it was fate; in fact, she was positive some highly person had set this up for us, but I wasn't sure. Bella, I think I'm still in love with you."

That's when everything blacked out.

**BPOV**

I woke up what seemed hours later inside a white room, with something tugging in my right arm. Looking down, I groaned. An IV was lodged into my arm, which meant the white room was a hospital room, which meant the blackout had been bad. I looked around for a call button, but my eyes landed on another form in the corner, some person shape. Waiting for my eyes to focus, I realized the person shape was someone I knew. Edward. But what the hell was he doing here? Why, in any parallel universe, would _Edward Cullen_ want to be in a hospital room with me? Then, I remembered, and almost passed out again.

Edward. Cullen. Had. Said. That. He. Still. Loved. Me. Holy shit! He had said he still loved me? Does that mean he had loved me in… I needed to ask him something about this… stuff.

"Edward," I whispered. He was still sleeping. "Edward," I said, a little louder. "Edward, Edward, Edwaaard!" I said, getting louder as I went, until I was all but yelling his name. He suddenly shot up, looked around, and realizing where he was, relaxed. "Edward," I said again. He looked over at me, and stood up.

"What is it, Bella? Are you feeling okay? Is your IV hurting you? Do you need a doctor?" He asked all those questions so fast, I could barely understand him.

"No, Edward, I'm fine. I just had a question for you, actually, a few. Do you mind?" I was asking politely, and wanted to know if it was okay with him because, I mean, Edward had just proclaimed he had, and still, love me, but I still didn't want to intrude.

"Sure, Bella. What about?" I'm pretty positive he's gonna be upset.

"Umm, Edward, you know how you said that you still… loved… me, well if you still loved me, why did you, ya know, 'hang out' with all those girls?" I used air quotes around 'hang out' for well, obvious reasons.

He rubbed his neck, and looked down at me. He lifted one hand to his face, and put his fore-finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose. He sat down on the chair next to me, and opened his mouth to talk to me.

"Bella," he started. "Like I told you, I didn't want to be kicked out. I still can't find a reason for my actions, making out with all those sluts, and for making you go through years of torture. Sometimes, during the years of med school, I wanted to take a couple pills and make it all go away," Ohmygawd. Edward was going to kill himself over me, because he was a jerk all those years ago, and if he had, we wouldn't be here today, I wouldn't have found out he loved me, and that he was sorry. But most importantly that he loved me. At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but when he proclaimed he loved me, he was still in my hospital room, and kept apologizing, I was positive about how I felt about him. Even though I promised myself this would never, _ever_ happen again, it happened.

_I'm in love with Edward Cullen._

**So what'd ya think? Is it moving too fast? I think it is, but that will all come into play. As I said on my profile, I need a new beta, so if ya like my story, pleeaaasssee tell me! I need one baaad! Hehehe I'm a sheep!! XD **

**Soo, review!! O.o**

**Ps, read ****Falling For You**** by GreenEyedGirl17. Her story is so good! It's my favorite romance story right now, but I'm also reading ****Scare Me to Death**** by orkid. It's really good so far, SO READ THEM! HEHEHEHEHEH! XD**

**Luv y'all! Sorry for the long AN. Thanks for reading! **

***sam the 5 is silent***

**PS byee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and remember, I'm a review whore, so leave as many as you like!! XD Hehehe so yah, enjoy the chapter!**

***Last Chapter***

**At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but when he proclaimed he loved me, he was still in my hospital room, and kept apologizing, I was positive about how I felt about him. Even though I promised myself this would never, **_**ever**_** happen again, it happened.**

_**I'm in love with Edward Cullen.**_

**BPOV**

I guess that was a stupid realization. Though I had never really admitted it to myself, I had always loved Edward, and I guess I had just never stopped. I don't know, I guess it's like realizing your first love is your only love. Which is exactly what's going on.

I leaned over the railing and motioned to Edward to come over to me. He looked kind of shocked, but ecstatic at the same time. He walked next to my bed and sat on the edge. I motioned for him to lie down next to me. It was too perfect a moment to ruin it with our talking. He looked happy, yet resistant. I suppose he didn't want to hurt me. So I moved over and made room for him. As soon as he laid next to me, I heard a light tapping at the door.

"Come in," Edward whisper-yelled. He looked over at me, and smiled that sexy half-grin I hadn't realized I had missed all these years. His smile was contagious; I couldn't help smiling back at him.

Alice walked in the room, followed by Jasper, and a cautious looking Emmett. Wait, what the hell? What was Emmett doing here? Was Rosalie here too? I guess I had started hyperventilating because suddenly Edward wrapped his arms around me, and without letting go, asked Emmett kindly if he could leave the room. As if that was the reason.

Edward leaned his head towards mine and asked, "What is it, Bella? Was it Emmett? I'm sorry, he came down with me to Jasper's, but he must've gotten lost on the way. I had no idea he would be here, Bella." He was concerned, that much was sure. As I looked up, I noticed Alice and Jasper were too. How did I get surrounded by such sweet people? Oh, that's right. They picked on my in high school. It doesn't change this, though. Edward loved me, Ali was a great friend, and Jasper was… a sweet man, and perfect for Alice.

"No, it's not Emmett. It's actually… is Rosalie here?" I asked, silently begging for Alice to say no.

"Umm… no, I don't think so. But Edward, head's up. I saw Tanya heading our way in the hallway. I'd run if I were you." Edward looked shocked, then again, so would've I, I guess. That slut Tanya from high school was here? Were all my old enemies coming back to get me? It's like I'm cursed or something.

Edward kissed my forehead, said he'd get Alice to give me his number, and to call him later. He ran swiftly out of the room, leaving me speechless for _two_ reasons. One, that he had kissed me. And the second, that Tanya was here, Edward had run out of the room, and I didn't know if it was to go _towards_ her or _away_ from her. I must've looked, well, weird because then Alice sat on the edge of my bed and started to explain, kinda.

"Okay Bella. I can see you're shocked that Edward ran out of the room so quickly, and no, it's not to go to her. It's to get away from her. Do you remember when Tanya and Edward 'dated'?" Alice asked, using air quotes around 'dated'. I nodded. "Well, Edward had explained to Tanya that this was kind of like a publicity stunt, just to let people see them and let them think they were going out, but they really weren't. Tanya had grasped that at first, saying it was fine with her, until they had 'dated' for about five months. Edward tried to get away from her, he was positive he loved you then," she added with a smile. "But Tanya was convinced they were made for each other, she was all about destiny and fate with them. As if. Edward couldn't stand to be with her for five minutes. He used to stare at you through lunch, while Tanya jabbered at his ear, you know."

"Yeah," I responded. "I knew. I always thought it was because he was thinking of ways he wanted to hurt me." I said sheepishly.

Alice looked shocked. "Really?! Whenever Tanya wasn't around, all Edward talked about was how pretty you were, how he loved what you were reading. That's probably what set Rose off. Anyways, ever since Edward had publicly humiliated Tanya in front of everyone by screaming, 'Tanya, we're over! Get over it!' Remember? That has to be the best thing Edward had ever done, next to coming to see Jasper, and instead running into you." I laughed as she did. I guess Alice didn't know how literal her last sentence was. I _really_ had run into Edward when he first came here.

"So, ever since, Tanya had stalked Edward. You know, followed him everywhere; home, my old house, his car, his work, everywhere. That's another reason he's here. I said he could spend the summer with us while he looked for a house in Seattle. I guess we had both forgotten that Tanya actually worked here, huh?" That was hilarious to me; not the stalking, but that he had actually come here to get away from Tanya, but it turned out she lived here.

"So, I guess Emmett's been out there long enough. Do you think he could come in? He really wants to apologize to you, Bella. He feels responsible. As if he would ever had been able to reign in a determined Rosalie!" Alice said, trying to turn the entire thing into a joke. It didn't work.

I nodded, and told Jasper to let Emmett in. He walked through the door, looking relieved and scared. As if anyone would be scared of _me._ Emmett walked towards my bed, and sitting on the foot of it, finally turned his head towards mine, making eye contact with me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I feel so responsible! Rosalie, I couldn't stop her! She-" I quickly cut Emmett off before he could make more of a spectacle of himself.

"Emmett, its fine. I mean, I don't hold you responsible, but you would understand if I held you at a distance until I could trust you, right?" He nodded, and I continued. "In fact, now that I understand why Edward did that stuff, not that I really agree with his reasons, I forgave him. Like I forgave Alice and Jasper. I don't want any of you to take the blame for what **they** started. I know there's only one person responsible." They all looked confused, and even I had to admit I sounded kinda crazy.

"Rosalie and Tanya," I whispered under my breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait!! Hope you like this story!! sam the 5 is silent**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie and Tanya? What do they have to do with this?" Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett all seemed surprised. Though, I can't believe they wouldn't understand this. Tanya, the slut, and Rosalie, that bitch, had both hurt me in some sort of way throughout my high school years. And they didn't know why they were the cause of this?

Okay, maybe I did sound crazy. Just a little bit. All right, a lot crazy. But you have to admit, Rosalie ruined my life by torturing me every single day of my high school life. And Tanya forced herself onto Edward, and when he wanted her gone to be with me. But they both had to be mean and force people to do things they didn't want to do.

As I was having my inner thoughts war it out, everyone else turned towards the door. I guess I had missed something. As I looked over, we all saw Edward run down the hall with a tall strawberry blonde trailing behind him screaming, "EDDIE!!" Oh. That must be Tanya.

"Tanya forced herself onto Edward and, no offense intended Emmett, but Rosalie was just a plain bitch to me all those years. I doubt I could ever forgive either of them." And I really doubted that I could. It was too much then, too hard to take all that torture at one time.

"Yeah, I was a real bitch to you, wasn't I?" Again, we all turned towards the door as a tall blonde women stepped in, and took her place next to Emmett. He wrapped his arm around her before turning towards me. So this is what Rosalie looked like nowadays. She really was beautiful, I guess.

"Yeah, you kind of were." I didn't know what else to say. She was, but yet I still didn't want to be rude. It was how my parents had raised me.

"I know I was a bitch to you and almost everyone else at that school, including Edward, and I'm really sorry Bella. I don't know what had happened to me then. I guess it was jealous, that even though I had Emmett, I still wanted everyone to want me, especially Edward." She shot both me and Emmett simpathetic looks. Alice looked pissed.

"Look here, Rosalie. You can't just walk in here and take over like all those years ago. We know you were a bitch, and the only person who had accepted you here is Emmett, and that's only because he loves you and puts up with you. But I didn't miss you at all throughout these years. Even though we were 'best friends' those years ago," she continued her rant, using air quotes around 'best friend'. "But I want to forgive you Rosie, I really do. But you had hurt Edward too much, and he's like a brother to me. So even though I missed you, I doubt I'll be able to forgive you. Just like Bella here." When Alice finished, Rosalie looked shocked, peeved, but most of all incredibly upset.

Rosalie looked over at me. "Bella, is it okay if I sit down next to you?"

I nodded, not because I wanted her to, but because I had to be polite. Or did I? I mean, even though she was apologizing now, she was still that little bratty bitch she had been all those years ago. But I knew being inpolite would get me nowhere with her, and probably only more hurt.

Before anyone could do anything else, the door whipped open and an exasperated looking Edward ran inside, slammed the door closed, and locked it. Without noticing anyone else was in the room, he calmly walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead quickly. I blushed, considering we were in a room full of people. He sat up quickly and it seemed like he had finally noticed we weren't alone. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on someone in particular. His back went erect, and his hands started to shake. It was like he was scared of the new addition to the room. He breathed deeply before speaking.

"Rosalie. It's... well to see you again." Edward reached out his hand to her, and it shook violently.


	11. REVIEW OR NO CHAPPY!

**To my readers:**

**To get to the next chapter, you guys need to get me ****50**** reviews. That's it. I think like, 10 or something more. And I don't care if it's just, **

"**great story. Keep going." **

**Doesn't matter to me. I just need ****50!!**

**Lol thanks guys!! ;)**

**From, **

**Sam the 5 is silent (! !)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys, i know i haven't been that fair in my updates these days :( buuuut i will try to do better, kay? luv y'all! thanks for reading- dont forget to review though!**

**BPOV**

Edward's hand was still shaking as he let Rosalie's go. She flexed her hand and winced. I looked over at Edward, and he was staring at Rosalie with wide eyes. Then he looked over at me with the same look, then back at Rosalie. He leaned over to me to speak, but instead walked over to Alice and whispered in her ear. She then turned to Jasper, and whispered in his ear. Jasper went over to Emmett, and then Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear. She turned to look at him, and the slight glance I got at her face, she looked pissed. What were they saying to each other?

Rosalie turned, and like all those years ago, walked out of the room with a flip of her hair. Bitch. Emmett looked over at me with an apologetic look, and followed her. Alice then came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Jasper came up to me, and quite hesitantly, kissed my cheek and followed Alice out of the room. I turned to Edward, as it was only me and him left in the room. He came over to me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, where'd everyone go? Did you send them out?" I was confused, why would he send everyone out without telling me why?

"Bella, yeah, I uh, did ask everyone to leave. But, I needed to talk to you alone." I must've looked confused; he scootched over and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into his touch, craving it like a drug addict to crack.

"What is it, Edward?" What was going on here?

"Bella, what is Rosalie doing here?!" He suddenly looked really pissed, and I had no idea why.

"Wow, Edward, I umm, don't really know. Why, what's going on? Did something happen between you two?" Please say no, please say no, please say no!

He looked shocked. "Umm, not anything like you're thinking, no." Oh thank God. But what did happen?

I guess I had accidentally voiced my thoughts out loud, because Edward started to speak again.

"She well, before- do you remember when Emmett moved to Forks? How he came after all of us were all ready here?" Of course I did, no one could forget another god coming into the school halfway through their sophomore year. I nodded my head.

"Well, before Emmett came, Rosalie went after basically any guy with money," He kind of laughed to himself, but it came out as a sort of choked laughter. I wrapped my arm around him, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"So, what does this have to do with you?" I understood, believe me. I understood very well.

"Well, think about it, Bella. I am a guy, and my parents had money," So, she liked him? Does she still?

"And you're not too bad looking either," I added, trying to hide my uncertainty. He laughed, and so did I. "So, did she like you or something? Does she still?" I didn't want to beat around the bush; with Edward, I always forget what I'm going to say, so I need to get right to the point.

"Well... yeah, she kind of did. But, you have to remember this is before Emmett and Tanya, for me. And one night, we all went to a party together. You know, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I. And like all the parties Alice dragged me to, there was booze. And Rosalie was kind of pissed that night. So, instead of taking it out on someone else like she usually did, she took it out on the bottle. Again, and again, and again. By the time I found her, she had a pretty good buzz, and was on the line of buzz and drunk. I grabbed the bottle from her, and picked her up. I tried carrying her back to her car, but she kept kissing my face and whispering how she had always loved me in her ear." I winced, and Edward shot me an apologetic look. I really didn't need to hear this.

"So, you... fucked her?" Edward winced as I swore.

"No, I didn't as you put it, 'fucked her'. I brought her to her car, and drove her home. Then I walked back to the party and got my car, said my good-byes to Alice and Jasper, and drove my own car home. The next day, she seemed really embarrassed, and didn't look at me, and didn't talk to me. She avoided me for about a week, and then began talking to me like nothing had happened. Bella, this is a very... sensitive subject with Rosalie. And with me. That night for her was a big mistake. And it has made it hard for me to be around Rosalie, with or without anyone around."

This is... not what I was expecting. Now more than ever, I was fuming with anger voer that bitch's mistakes. She could'nt touch my boyfriend, even if he wasn't then, and get away with it! Wait, I had said boyfriend... right? Was Edward even my boyfriend? Did I want him to be?

"Edward, are you my... well see... what are you to me?" Well, I wanted to know. Was he?

"Bella," he seemed a little taken aback by my outburst. "Well, I don't know. Would you... do you want me to be? Something to you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But it just is... I can't... Edward, don't take this the wrong way. But, I don't think... I don't know if I can... trust you. If I can trust you. You haven't... gone through what you did to me. It's hard. I'm really sorry Edward, but can we just be friends?" I saw him wince at my choice of words.

"Okay. But can I still kiss you? As many times as I like?" Friends with benefits. I had to admit, I like that. He grinned that sexy half-grin, and kissed my lips sweetly. He leaned back, and I sighed contently. As soon as I had leaned back into Edward's side, I heard a knock on the door.

Edward called out, "Come in." A doctor stepped into the room. He looked up, and I realized that it was Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. Carlisle grabbed the clilpboard that was hanging by the door, and spoke.

"So Bella," he began. "Your vitals seem good, and your head seems fine. Do you feel okay though? Anything you need?" I laughed. Dr. Carlisle was so nice, I now saw where Edward got his kindness from.

Edward seemed a little pissed though. "Hey dad," Carlisle turned to look at him. "Don't you think _I_ should be the one to see if Bella, _my_ friend," he winked at me when he said that. "If she needs anything?" Carlisle laughed, making me and Edward laugh. Hey, laughings like yawning; it's contagious.

"Anyways Bella. So, if you feel fine, you are free to go. I advise that you have a friend," he looked over at Edward, "stay over your house for a couple days, ten to twelve. Is that okay?" I nodded, and looked over at Edward. He was so happy he seemed to be beaming.

"All right Bella, let's go get Emmett!" I looked shocked at Edward.

"Why do we need to get Emmett?" That was a wierd thing for him to say.

"Because if he doesn't hug you now, we'll never get out of this hospital." He was so serious it was hilarious. Then he walked off and went to find Emmett while Carlisle helped me get all the IV's and tubes out of my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Hoping to get this up early for you before I go on break! I wont be able to post for about a week...... :( buuut i'll update as soon as i get back!**

**BPOV**

I quietly walked out of the room, looking around for a certain bronze-haired Adonis. I tip-toed past other rooms to the conference room, where I had figured out from Alice that was where Edward had eaten while I was unconscious. I guess I had figured to find him here. And find him I did.

I peeked inside the room, and saw that bronze head I was looking for, but it was attached to a certain strawberry blonde's head. Shocked, I guess was the only feeling that coursed through me. I mean, for God's sake, he had stayed in my freaking hospital room while I was unconscious with me, and had told me that he loved me not, what seventy-two hours ago? I guess a lot can happen in three days. Say, like going from hating some stalker to making out with her!

I stared, dumbfounded, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds. Wow, that ass. I wanted to slap him. But I didn't. Before Edward could see I had walked into the room, I quietly shut the door, though I really, really wanted to turn around, shove that little bitch's head between the door, and SLAM! Ha! I betcha Emmett would get a kick out of that. Hey, where did everyone go, anyways? That's where me and &*(#%^ were supposed to go. (It's too hard to say his name; I just prefer to call him names now.) I walked back down the hall towards my room, faster than before. I had to find someone, Carlisle, Alice, even Rosalie, I didn't care. I just wanted to find someone that could take my broken, dejected heart home.

I know, I had mood swings. Well, that's too fucking bad. I had a broken heart, and the meds Carlisle had given me probably hadn't worn off yet; making me loopier that usual. I turned a corner, and found myself in the waiting room. But where was everyone? Had they left? Oh shit, I had no one to take me home!

Before I could explode into a full blown panick attack, I heard footsteps behind me and someone wrap their arms around my waist. Shit. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to act like? Should I act like I never saw it? That's probably the best thing for right now, but when we get to a door big enough to do some real damage, I was going to slam it on his head. And then tell him why.

I forced myself to smile, and look up. Edward looked down at me, but he looked, well, a couple things. First, confused. I guess he could tell my smile was fake. Second, grossed out. Okay, so first, he cheats on me, and now he's grossed out by me?! Great, just fucking great. But, wait, how could he cheat on me if we weren't anything? Just friends... with benefits. Was that why he thought it was okay for him to go around and shage every living thing in a skirt?!

I knew I should'nt be acting like this; be thinking about him in such cruel ways. But he sucked, he just really sucked. I forced my smile to widen even more when he leaned down to kiss me. But I could tell he could see something was wrong. But he hadn't figured it out. Pig.

"Bella, are you all right? You seem upset." No, I wasn't all right. I felt like shit, and used. I felt very violated right now. And it sucked.

"Yes, I just couldn't find you Edward. Where were you?" His face went paler than usual. Ha! Way to put him on the spot, Bella. I can tell he's about to lie, but he doesn't know that. I think I'm gonna make him suffer some more. It was just too much fun for a broken heart.

"I couldn't see Tanya, either. I hope you got away from her," I said, looking up at him through my lashes. I knew he would crack, and soon.

"Umm... yeah, I got away from her." He gulped deeply, and looked away from me guiltily. If only he knew.

"Oh. That's good. Can we leave now? I think everyone left, also."

"Yes, of course Bella. Let's get you signed out, then." Right as Edward was walking towards the secratory's desk, a flushed Tanya ran around the corner with a knit-cap in her hand. Hmm, I had thought something was missing. She didn't even seem to notice me as she ran up to Edward.

"Eddie," she tried to purr seductively. As if. Edward turned to look at her, and his eyes shot open. Guess he hadn't expected that. He looked down at her, then back at me, back and forth. I guess he was trying to warn Tanya that I was sitting right here; that I could overhear everything that they were saying.

"You left your hat in the conference room. Didn't want you to get cold." She looked up at him, and then seemed to notice his eyes elsewhere. She turned, following his eyes, which were currently on me. I guess they had assumed a shocked face, but all they got was a poker face. I kept all my feelings in check, already have gone through this state in the hall.

"Bella-" He began, but I cut him off. I could use this more to my advantage than I figured.

"Edward! What the fuck! YOU JUST TOLD ME NOT YESTERDAY THAT YOU LOVED ME! THEN YOU GO OFF WITH THIS FUCK AND MAKE OUT WITH HER?! AND YEAH, I DID SEE YOU!" People were staring now. Edward was blushing, and Tanya was pale white. This was getting good.

"YEAH, THE ENTIRE ENCOUNTER! AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! FUCK YOU, FUCK-WARD! AND YOUR SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND, TOO!" Tanya seemed shocked. Ah. This was getting fun for me. "THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH. YOU'RE A SLUT. Got-It?" I pronounced the last sentence very carefully, like she was a numbskull. Which she was.

With all the dignity I had left, which wasn't much, I stalked out of the hospital and walked to the nearest pay phone. For the first time in my life, I called a number I never thought I would need.

"Mike? Hi, it's Bella. Yeah, from high school. Can you give me a ride?"

**How'd ya like it? I finally got to use my favorite Edward nickname, Fuck-ward! luv y'all, sam **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner; no computer time at my cousins and I was there all weekend for Turkey Day... kay, well, sorry and here's your chapter! **

**BPOV **

I sat on the curb around the street from the hospital, hoping no one (meaning Edward) followed me. Apparently, he hadn't.

A sleek, black mercedes pulled up in front of me. The driver's seat door opened up, and out steps a tan, blonde, muscular man. Mike is also very sweet until you find him in bed with your college roommate. Yep, Mike had been my first, and last, college boyfriend. Then, one night after a party, I found him "sleeping" with my roommate Stephenie. I gave up college boys then and there.

I guess I always fall for the cheaters, huh?

Anyway, he walked towards me and said, "Bella? Jeez, I would have never guessed that was you. You look... different, I guess." And to him, I did. As soon as I had gotten out of UVM, I had cut my hair and dyed it a darker brown. And filled out more, I guess.

"Thanks for the ride, Mike. And please, keep your opinions and your hands to yourself." I remember where those hands had gotten me before.

"Fine, whatever," Why, was he sulking? OhmyGod, he was! Had he thought I had called him to get back together with him? As if.

"Mike, I just needed a ride, okay? After... what you did to me, well, let's just say I couldn't ever forgive you." Well, honesty was the best policy. I just hoped Edward was learning this.

I must've winced when I thought his name, because Mike goes, "Bella? You okay? Are you gonna cry? Bella?!"

Oh shit. I was gonna lose it. Don't cry, Bella, don't you dare cry. Not in front of Mike, dammit, you better not cry!!

"No I'm fine. I'm NOT gonna cry, okay?" I just needed to remind myself this was Mike, not Edward, I was talking to, and I couldn't show any emotion in front of him. With Edward, well, he knew everything about me. The good and the bad. Which made it even worse.

Okay, I needed to get out, and now. "Mike, let me out here." We were only a block from my apartment, I could walk the rest of the way.

"You sure?" I nodded, and he pulled over, unlocking the doors. I opened my door and stepped out. The fresh cool air hit me hard, making me draw in my breath quickly. I slammed the door, and yelling my thanks to Mike, he drove off. I hadn't walked more than five feet when I heard another car behind me. I already knew who it was. He had been following Mike's car all the way here, and was waiting for hte right time to strike. Great.

I kept walking, ignoring him. That was all he wanted; to have my attention. Because once he had it, he would convince me to let him back in, and I would. I know I would, so facing him wasn't an option.

I heard a door slam behing me, and feet on the concrete. I placed my head so I was staring at my feet. I moved my head a little, as to see in front of my feet, but all I saw was another pair of feet in front of mine. By this time, I had stopped walking. I shoved my hands into my pockets. Well, this was awkward.

I didn't know what to do or say, and when I'm usually in this kind of situation, I switch to autopilot and walk away. But there was nowhere to walk now. Everywhere I went, he would follow me, begging for my forgiveness. But this time, I wouldn't give in. Not after this hurt.

What the hell was I talking about?! I had "been" with Edward for about, maybe, almost a month. That's it. Then why did it hurt so much seeing him with Tanya?

"Bella," he said in a husky stage-whisper. "You need to understa-"

"I think I understand enough, Edward. You want Tanya. Well, she's back at the hospital waiting for yo. So. Leave. Me. Alone!" Edward seemed taken back by my outburst, but that was just too damn bad.

So I put my head up, stepped around him, and walked away with what dignity I had left.

**(Here's the first Eddie POV! It might suck, so you've been warned... :D**

**EdPOV **

I had stepped out of Bella's room to go find Emmett to give her a hug. Not that I wanted to, but because he would want to, and Emmett was hard to discourage. As I walked down the hall, I noticed the conference room door open. Emmett and Rosalie were probably in there doing things that were... not as PG as one would think.

I opened the door wider and saw a blonde at the edge of the room. Thinking it was Rosalie, I walked towards her. She turned around, and it wasn't Rosalie, but Tanya. Shit. She smiled towards me, then leaped and wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my hips. Umm... what? She leaned in towards my ear and whispered, "You have always been mine." With that, she shoved her mouth onto mine and put her tongue in my mouth. EWW!!!

I heard the door open, but didn't register the sound; I was too preoccupied with shoving Tanya off of me. Damn, she was strong. The door clicked again, probably being closed. I finally got Tanya off of me by slamming my hand into her face and at the same time grabbing her ankle and pulling down. I usually was against hurting women, but she had gone too far. I mean, I had Bella to think about here!

I ran down the hall towards her room, but instead saw her mahogany locks down the other hall. My heart thumped as I saw her. Ah, Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. I ran towards her and placed my arm around her waist. I looked down at her face, but her smile looked... different. Faked, mostly. Why would she have to fake her smile around me? But I still felt grossed out by being attacked by Tanya. I felt... dirty.

Her fake smile widened as I leaned down to capture her mouth with mine. I needed her taste in my mouth; not Tanya's. She was acting wierd. Why?

"Bella, are you all right? You seem upset." What was wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? What did I do?!

"Yes, I just couldn't find you Edward. Where were you?" My face went pale. I couldn't tell her what had happened with Tanya; it was just too embarrassing. I had to lie. And I pretty much sucked at lying.

"I couldn't see Tanya, either. I hope you got away from her," She said, looking up at me through her lashes. I would crack, and soon.

"Umm... yeah, I got away from her." I gulped deeply, and looked away from her guiltily. If only she knew.

"Oh. That's good. Can we leave now? I think everyone left, also."

"Yes, of course Bella. Let's get you signed out, then." Right as I was walking towards the secratory's desk, a flushed Tanya ran around the corner with a knit-cap in her hand. Hmm, I had thought something was missing when she attacked me. She didn't even seem to notice Bella as she ran up to me.

"Eddie," she tried to purr seductively. As if. I turned to look at her, and my eyes shot open. I looked down at her, then back at Bella, back and forth. I was trying to warn Tanya that Bella was sitting right here; that she could overhear everything that we were saying.

"You left your hat in the conference room. Didn't want you to get cold." She looked up at me, and then seemed to notice my eyes elsewhere. She turned, following my eyes, which were currently on Bella. I had assumed a shocked face, but all I saw was a poker face. She had kept all her feelings in check, what was she hiding?

"Bella-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Edward! What the fuck! YOU JUST TOLD ME NOT YESTERDAY THAT YOU LOVED ME! THEN YOU GO OFF WITH THIS FUCK AND MAKE OUT WITH HER?! AND YEAH, I DID SEE YOU!" People were staring now. I was blushing, and Tanya was pale white. Shit. She had been the person to open the door.

"YEAH, THE ENTIRE ENCOUNTER! AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! FUCK YOU, FUCK-WARD! AND YOUR SLUTTY GIRLFRIEND, TOO!" Tanya seemed shocked. "THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH. YOU'RE A SLUT. Got-It?" Bella pronounced the last sentence very carefully, like she was a numbskull. Which she was.

Bella stalked out of the hospital and turned down the corner.

I followed Bella outside; I needed to explain. I saw her get into a black mercedes with a blonde man that reminded me of Emmett. I felt a surge of jealousy go through me, then guilt. I wouldn't be feeling these feelings if I hadn't been attacked my Tanya. Which wasn't my _entire_ fault.

I got in my car and followed Bella for a couple blocks until the car idled at the side of the road. She slammed her door shut, and she yelled 'thank you' to the man driving the car. She stepped onto the sidewalk, and the car drove away.

I stopped my car where he was and got out. I ran down the sidewalk towards Bella.

Her head was staring at her feet. She moved her head a little, and I guess she saw another pair of feet in front of hers; mine. By this time, she had stopped walking. I shoved my hands into my pockets. Well, this was awkward.

I didn't know what to do or say. I just needed for her to forgive me. Everywhere she went, I would follow her, begging for her forgiveness.

"Bella," I said. "You need to understa-"

"I think I understand enough, Edward. You want Tanya. Well, she's back at the hospital waiting for yo. So. Leave. Me. Alone!" I was taken back by her outburst, but she didn't seem to care. Ouch.

So she put her head up, stepped around me, and away walked the love of my life. Away from me.

**Okay, so how'd ya like it? And don't worry; he'll eventually be able to explain everything, and Rosalie won't be as much of a bitch. R&R!! thanks, sam**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for such the long wait; this is probably the last time I'll update any of my stories. Sorry.**

**EdPOV**

Ugh, why did Tanya have to go and ruin everything?! I had just gotten Bella back, just gotten her trust in me, and then she goes and attacks me, which messes it all up! Dammit, I love her!

Damn! Do I really love Bella? I already knew that answer, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. I had told her that I loved her, but I wasn't so sure. But now I was. Well, screw it. If I love Bella, and I know I do, then I'm gonna go after her until she forgives me. Even if it takes forever, I will try every single day of forever.

But, I knew Bella wouldn't ever want to speak to me again. Or see me again. Which means I will never be able to get to ask for her forgiveness, and tell her everything that had happened? The real reason why Tanya was on top of me, how I loved her, and how I would never leave her if she gave me another chance, which she won't. Because I know. I know she won't ever forgive me. And for that reason, I will hate myself.

**BPOV**

Ugh that bastard! That bitch! Hadn't he hurt me enough?! I wanted him gone, but I also wanted him near me, to comfort me. What the hell was wrong with me? I had never felt that way after I learned Mike had cheated on me. I just wanted to kick his sorry ass.

Don't get me wrong; I would gladly kick Edward's ass right now. But then I would go and tell him I loved him, and that I was sorry. Ugh. I hate being in love. It just sucks.

I want Edward right now. Oh God, do I want him. I want him to comfort me, to tell me it would be all right, but I was too proud to go up to him and ask for him to forgive me. But I was too broken, and even if I did, he wouldn't be able to fix me. No one had been able, and no one will be able to. I was just a broken house with the walls falling down. Edward deserved more than that, he deserved a full house, someone who could give him their all. And not back out because of that freaking incident all those years ago.

_*Flash Back- 1985- senior year*_

_I was walking home from a party celebrating our graduation. Finally, we were finished! Angela had called me twice already, so when my phone rang, I wasn't surprised at the caller ID._

"_Angiiiieee" it flashed. She always had a thing with writing her name weirdly. I laughed, and answered it._

"_Angela, I told you I was fine. My house is only a block from Jessica's, I can walk that far without hurting myself too badly!" I heard laughing on the other side of the line, and laughed with her._

"_I know, I know, okay? But knowing you, I want you to answer your phone every time I call you, just to make sure you haven't , I don't know, walked into a lamp post and blacked out." I laughed._

"_Ang," I began as I walked down the alley to my house. "That is so mean of you to say!" I said, sarcastically. She laughed. _

"_Hey, knowing you, it could happen!" I hopped the fence, and jumped onto the dumpster. One more block and I was at my street. _

"_Hey Ang, got to go. You know me, and walk and talk even if I try my hardest!"_

_She laughed, and said,"'Kay, bye!" I closed the phone, and slipped it into my pocket. I hopped off the dumpster onto the ground. Phew. _

_I was about to turn onto the street when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Oh shit. I turned, and behind me stood a tall person, I assumed it was a man, with a ski mask and gloves on. She took a scarf out of one his pockets and held it up to my mouth, tying it behind my head. I knew I should scream, or do something to let someone know what was happening, but I was in shock, I guess. _

_He tied my mouth, and another scarf appeared around my hands. Then, he lifted me and placed me against the wall. He reached down to my pants, and slipped them down only far enough to be able to get, down-there. He also pulled down my panties, and then turned me so my face was pressed against the wall. I heard fabric being drawn, and I whimpered as I felt something slip inside of me. Then slide out. Once I had gotten used to the pain, he started whipping in and out of me, making me cry out in pain. He brought his hand onto my face, and slapped me- hard. _

_Then, he slipped out of me, pulled up his pants, and ran. I untied the scarf around my hands, and then pulled the scarf off of my mouth. I reached down, and pulled up my pants. I sat down, and cried. I pulled the phone out of my pocket, and dialed 9-1-1. I couldn't talk, and I knew even if I couldn't talk they would still help me, still find me. All I had to do was not talk._

_*End Flashback*_

**BPOV**

And not talk I did. I forgot all about it; or actually, I blocked it all out. I never told anyone, but people found out anyways. People such as my parents, Angela, and Alice. I know, Alice and I weren't very friendly then, but I knew she would never tell anyone.

And no one else had found out about the rape. And no one will. Unless, I decide to tell Edward the reason why I can't let him into that part of my heart, how no one had touched it in years. I couldn't let him in there, let him touch me there. I hated that man, but he had taught me a valuable lesson. Never trust a man. Even if I really did want to trust Edward, with all my heart.


End file.
